WhitneyGoLucky: The Movie/Transcript
Prologue (Crossover Films Co., Ltd. and GoAnimate Studios logos appear) ("Prologue" by Osamu Shoji starts playing.) Whitney: My life is a gift, my life has a plan, my life is a YouTuber, in GoAnimate logic. (Crossover Films Co., Ltd. presents) Whitney: My name is Whitney Larson. An energetic Dreamlover of Miitopia. I am a future legend for the next decade. Because of how lovely I am. (In association with GoAnimate Studios) Whitney: Lover? of Course. Get more loving with all my friends and yeah, That's who I am. Blond hair, blue eyes, black lips, hyperspace dress, boots and wings, and a cyberpunk visor. I am remembering a cartoon when I was a kid like Wonder Pets, Yo Gabba Gabba, Handy Manny, As you'll be getting to see this one. (gets on YouTube to check on her videos.) That's sweet! I want to see Caillou and Dora getting grounded. Where I finally got my hyperspace clothes from the Miitomo Drop, and Getting famous subscribers can be the only thing! I don't want my haters going crazy into my videos. I'm not like the Elusive Chanteuse, but I'm a hyperspace technique. Make it perfect so my fans can make me reach one in a million suscribers. So yeah, I'm ready for my happiest cruise that ever sailed around the earth. Me. I am Whitney. WhitneyGoLucky. (WhitneyGoLucky: The Movie) logo appears in the opening credits. (Whitney and her friends get on the cruise ship to Japan.) Whitney and Friends (Part 1) ("Blue Impulse" by NAOKI starts playing.) Whitney: Okay you guys, since we now got on the cruise ship, it may take tons of days to get to Japan. Anpanman: Yeah, even though I'd like to go to the Takashi Yanase Memorial Hall. Whitney: You may be right, we'll go to the Yokohama Anpanman Children's Museum? Kurun: Oh really? I still want to go there. Anpanman: I bet my songs will appear in the Oricon charts for Japan's best songs! Square: Me too! I'm sure that Cuba would love the cruise. (Whitney and her friends start enjoying the cruise ship until the song ends.) (Meanwhile, inside their rooms, Lotta, walks into the living room. He sees Audrey lying down on the bed playing on her New Nintendo 2DS XL,. She lays down with her. Then, She saw Dot checking on her Instagram, She later sits with Richie Rich and Jenny. She then watched Audrey play TomoDachi Life.) Lotta: What a beautiful day on this cruise ship! But Whitney said it will take days to get to Japan, but I'm sure I'm still enjoying the summer breeze! (Richie looks at Lotta) Richie: Oh well. Time for me to watch TV. (He turns on the TV with the remote, and watches the news.) Reportchi: This just in, guys, Something big is happening in Miitopia. there was a massive hurricane and the whole world is raining continuously, as usual, into great, powerful, and useful weather-like behavior. The hurricane went into Greenhorne, Neksdor, Peculia, Realm of the Fey, Nimbus, and even New Lumos. (The screen shows the lab, the camera pans to Karkaton people getting struck by lightning, earthquakes in Nimbus, and tsunamis in New Lumos.) Karkaton villager: Oh my gosh! It's raining! it's pouring! The villagers are... (gets struck by lightning.) Reportchi: You heard it, people, there are dangerous hurricanes in the villages that have weather instincts and can cause extreme hurricane disaster. This hurricane is examining this disaster to find the cure of a very rare and newfound disease that many are dubbing: “Hurricane Alvin” or “The deadliest disaster”! Yeah, we have to take those poor villagers to the hospital to find that cure. Also, one of our biggest demons of the universe. She is hated by WhitneyGoLucky, that demon girl is planning to destroy the islands. If you want to find out more about this disaster, go check out the dictionary, or the encyclopedia, or the Internet, or Wikipedia, or even Google for more information. Well, that’s it for the day. Thanks for watching, and we’ll be right back after our commercial break. This is Reportchi. Signing off. Dot: Oh...my...goodness. You mean... (She looks out the window and sees Miitopia getting caused by disasters. She then gasps.) Audrey: Miitopia is causing disasters!? '' (Jenny looks at the window and sees Miitopia getting caused by floods.) Whitney: ''Guys, did you hear that? Vanilla: Hear what? Whitney: Miitopia. It's causing the biggest disasters, because...it's raining extremely hard! How on earth did the villagers know that? Vanilla: Well, we're cartoons and anime, silly. Various animators, who are the people that made shows, movies, video games, made us as characters using paper, pencil, and software like IbisPaint X. Principal of the Thing: No breaking the fourth wall in the halls. Vanilla: Huh? Oh! Oops! Baldi: Now, speaking of pencil and paper, they're both made of wood. Even my ruler! Tokio: Of course! Peralino is sure enjoying the cruise! Peralino: Pera! Calen: Yes indeed, Tokio. Speaking of cruises, let's go look around in the ship and oh! There's a water park! Susumu: Oh my gosh. I didn't know there is a waterpark at a cruise ship. I've never seen one before! Whitney: Good idea, Calen. I will talk to the captain! Captain: Hey Whit? What are you up to? Whitney: Can we go to the Water Park while it's still raining? Captain: Yes! Go in if you'd like! Taizo: Oh my gosh! I didn't know the captain said yes. Whitney: Okay, let's go. Let's get going! (the music plays "LUV ME" by TWICE.) (Whitney and her friends play in the water park.) Anpanman: Good thing we have our water helmets on! Woohoo! (goes down the water slide.) Melonpanna: Wow! A Whirlpool! I'm gonna go in it! Sea Tea: Surfing is so fun! Mugman: Sea Tea, are you sliding on yourself while surfing? Sea Tea: Dad, I don't need a surfboard, But I love sliding like a penguin! Cuphead: Cannonball! (jumps into the pool) Ataru: Dad, where are you going? Taizo: I see a Hottub! Mappy: It's very warm in here. Triangle: I'm getting in too! It always warms me up. The Bow: Come get in! (Frufru gets into the pool) Frufru: Hi Whitney! Whitney: Hi there! (The Bloogey Boys enter the pool) Tony: Melvin, what are you up to? Melvin: Just getting into the pool with Butt Sandwich. (Audrey pushes Melvin into the pool.) Fredo: Susumu, Why is your dog in the pool? Puchi: Excuse me! I have an inner tube with me, so deal with it! Woof! Pinkeye: Puchi's right. I don't want to get my disgusting eye into Susumu's face. Susumu: Lucretia, do you want to get in? Lucretia: Yes please! Bendy: I'm enjoying this raining water park! (jumps off the diving board) Boris: Wow! Nice Swan Dive! Playtime: It's my turn! (gets onto the diving board), Ready, Go! (jumps off the diving board.) Gotta Sweep: Look's like it's sweepin' time! Pumpkinpanna: I doubt that! Baldi: That was' AMAZING!'' (After playing in the water park, Whitney and her friends left the water park. Meanwhile, Correcto watched them go.) Correcto: So, Whitney, you want to go and enjoy cruises to Japan, huh? Well, if my foiled plan works, you and your friends will never get to see Miitopia again! And once my foiled plan is complete, the island will kiss their precious natural lives "goodbye", and I know just the way to do it! (then laughs.) Airport Lounge (The camera pans down where Whitney and her friends are in their room.) (Melonpanna gives Ataru a bubble bath.) (Melonpanna washes Ataru's hair with shampoo.) Ataru: Heh! What are we going to do? (blows the bubbles that was in his hands.) Melonpanna: I don’t think there is much we can do. Correcto is gonna be terrorizing the entire island of Miitopia! Whitney: I think we get the point. Susumu: Oh, right...but Melonpanna, they're bound to kill us, and who knows what will happen to all of our friends in the universe! Puchi: Oh, I wish we could just show the people all the good things that we've done around town to help Miitopia. Woof! Juno: Puchi! You're a genius! Puchi: I'm a genius... Wait, what's a genius again? Woof! Anna: A genius is a person who is exceptionally intelligent or creative, either generally or in some particular respect. Puchi: Oh, right.... I got nothing. Woof! Ataru (off-screen): That was a good bath! (then he dries off and gets into his clean clothes.) Whitney: But wait! What exactly have we done to save Miitopia? Audrey: Guys, we have done so much to help our community and help Miitopia! And there is so much more we could do! Tiny: You could still make way for that island! Ms. Chalice: Yeah! Whitney: I hope they like it there. Cala Maria: I hope so too! Whitney: Now what else? (Whitney thinks for a moment and then gets an idea) Whitney: Aha! I know, Masuyo, you could still hold more pop star meetings and island events, to keep Miitopia safe! Taizo: Here, here! But, the world, including the villagers, which consist of a family, are probably still upset with us. Whitney: Hmmm... we need to find a way to get our message out to the whole island. Masuyo: Why don't we go get some dinner and play at the arcade? (Whitney and her friends eat dinner and play at the arcade) Cashier: Welcome to BurgerTime. Can I take your order, please? Whitney: Uh yes, can I get a hamburger with mozzarella cheese only with dill pickles? With large French fries? And I would like a small pink lemonade. Cashier: Okay. your food will be coming here shortly. (Anpanman and Susumu play Pump It Up Pro) (Lotta plays Winner's Cube) Lotta: Dang it! I'm dying to get a New Nintendo 3DS XL! Kevin: Hey Lotta, do you need help? Lotta: Oh my God! How did you come here and how did you know my name!? Kevin: Okay okay! Calm down! I know how to get the Nintendo 3DS for you. Lotta: Oh really? Kevin: Now watch and learn! (Kevin inserts a coin and plays Winner's Cube and gets the New Nintendo 3DS XL for Lotta.) Lotta: Thank you so much! You're amazing! Kevin: You're welcome. Kevin's mom: Kevin, it's time to go! Kevin: Alright Lotta, I gotta get ready to go back to my room. Lotta: Okay. See you later. (Celeste plays Big Bass Wheel Pro) (She gets 1000 tickets) Celeste: Yay! I got 1000 tickets! I'm the richest girl ever! Baldi: How many tickets did you win? ''(He saw Celeste winning 1000 tickets) ''WOW! You're dad is gonna be so proud of you! Coach Millenium: Let's go to the ticket eater and get your Pillow Pet. ("Susume! Driller!" by Mitsuko Horie starts playing.) Susumu, Anna, Taizo, Puchi, Juno, Masuyo, Ataru, Usagi and Holinger-Z dance to the song.) Whitney: That Mint Ice Cream is so good! Lotta: Whitney! I got my 3DS! Whitney: That's amazing! (The camera pans to Correcto's lair.) Correcto: So... did you work on your foiled plan? Penn Zero: Not yet. Correcto's minions: I know one! Maybe a punishment day? Correcto: It's a secret. So know it when Whitney arrives. (The camera pans to Whitney and her friends in their bedroom.) Whitney: Alright then! Good night everybody! (They all sleep) Bass Walker (We fade to the exterior view of the cruise ship and then the scene cuts to the interior where we see the bedroom where Whitney and her friends sleep in) (thunder rumbles) Whitney: What the.... Is this a storm? ''(She peaks at the window and looks at the storm) Susumu: ''Um, yes, uh, well, uh, you see, me and the rest of your friends found out that a storm is heading through the ship, so we need to get into this ark. ''(Susumu points Whitney to an abandoned ark.) We are so miserable, and very worried about their safety, that Miitopia got this disaster, and we wanted to make Miitopia great!'' Whitney: Uh-huh. Dot: We tried to make it great, but no, they were into the unknown. Audrey: We didn't even get to say goodbye to the world. Lotta: Oh, I agree with Audrey! (Lotta starts sobbing.) Ai: Now, settle down kids. We'll try to save Miitopia. Right now, we are in danger, and now, we are....so dead. Lyrica: Wait a second, is that even a real word? Coco: Well, kinda. (Taizo shrugs) Alice Angel: Well, we’re pretty busy right now creating a shelter for protection, but we’ll try our best to save Miitopia. Oh, by the way, how do we escape? Puchi: We need to jump off the ship and get into this abandoned ark! Woof! Sunny: Yes? Go ahead. Susumu: Well, Miitopia is getting a huge disaster, and so does the ship! Mappy: I think so too! Seina: Really? You don't say. Hang on. I'll be right back. (Seina goes outside and jumps into the ark.) Baldi: ''Aha! Got it! Okay, Guys, get in the ark! '''A storm is coming!'' Whitney: Great! Rose: So Baldi, are you making us get into this ark? Kea: Honey? Wataru: Yes, Kea? Kea: I can see that we can jump off the ship. Do you think? (Wataru paused for 2 seconds, and then he turned to Rose and Baldi) Wataru: Uh, yes. Let's jump off. Whitney: We need to escape NOW! Ai: Hey kids, did you hear that? Richie: What is it Ai? Ai: Well, Richie, we're gonna jump into the abandoned ark. (There was 3 seconds of silence) Richie: But Ai, jumping off the ship is dangerous, and we'll get eaten by Jaws! Audrey: I know that, Richie. I know that. Well, gang, we must jump off immediately. Okay? Whitney: Okay. Lotta: Well, okay, whatever you say. Anpanman: Great! Let's go! (Whitney and all of her friends jump into the abandoned ark) (The next morning, they get washed up on an island.) ("Bass Walker" by Kevin MacLeod starts playing) Whitney: Oh!!! We need to get a rest! Audrey: WOW! We're alive! Celeste: My Pillow Pet is safe! It's A Bully: Even My Nintendo Switch is alright! Kurun: We made it! Her on my island the sea says hello! Baikinman: Is there any food on this island? Dokin Chan: Really? This ain't Japan! This is not Japan, you... (grunt)! Horrorman: There may be coconuts! Dokin Chan: Good thing the sun is shining, the birds are happy! (Anpanman grabs some coconuts that fell from the palm trees, Melonpanna, Rollpanna and Creampanda grabbed seashells and sand dollars and created the S.O.S. logo) Gotta Sweep: GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!!!!!! Kokin Chan: Is there any helicopters? Do we hear any helicopters? Shokupanman: No, we're stuck on this island right now. Whitney: Listen up, let's get off this beach and look for some real food! (Correcto in her office) Correcto: So.... isn't that a horrible day to sit here on the beach and get into a dangerous jungle? Correcto's minions: I see.... Check this out for a plan.... Correcto: Alright! Get those brats, and then we'll torture them! ''(Correcto laughs) Whitney and Friends (Part 2) (Whitney and her friends walk into the jungle.) Whitney: ''Keep your eyes peeled for some food! But we're very hungry! 1st Prize: Will you marry me? Richie: Why would you ask me to marry you? It's very weird! Glitchy: What he said! Oh, wait, what are we supposed to do again? (Baldi, Principal of the Thing, and It's a Bully facepalmed) Baldi: Oh, Glitch. Lotta: Hey, you guys! We have to get to the trees and knock down some coconuts and peaches and mangos and... Audrey: Lotta, once we get to a shelter, we’ll show these people how much we care about Miitopia, and how much they would care about us, just as much as the world cared about our show. We have to make the world start caring about Miitopia, otherwise, Miitopia will become a total mess! We can’t let that happen! Dot: We have to get there! Anpanman: Okay, lets go! (A bus comes in with some Roblox Noobs) Roblox Noob #1: Welcome aboard noobs! Roblox Noob #2: Get in the bus or we'll yell out the word! Roblox Noobs in the bus (off-screen): OOF! (Currypanman gets excited) Shokupanman: Wait, Currypanman! Are you sure we want to get in this bus? It's dangerous! You'll get attacked by Roblox Noobs! Currypanman: I... believe... yes, I don't know where that is. Anpanman? (The 3rd Roblox Noob shows them his phone showing a GPS and Anpanman looks at it.) Anpanman: All right, it says here that we need to go... all the way across the apartments.. to get there! Whitney: We don't have time to walk to the apartments! Roblox Noobs are dangerous! Anpanman: Oh wait, He has directions. Alright, we need to drive... Roblox Noob #3: Alrighty then, to the Roblox bus! (Batman jingle plays) (The camera changes scenes and we arrive to the Roblox bus taking Whitney and her friends to the apartments and we see a sign that says "Welcome to Delmiino Island".) Whitney: Look OUT!! (A white car crashes into a light that Correcto threw. They dodge it and continue driving.) All: AHHHHHH!! (Creampanda gets his foot stuck in gum, and soon he and his friends start the dance in the bus, with the music "Doki Doki" by Smile.dk plays in the background. After that, they stop.) All: Phew! Melonpanna: Well, that was a close call. Anpanman: You're right! It sure is a close one. (The bus continued driving on the sidewalk through the jungle, until they see an apartment) Creampanda: Wow! Apartments! (The group started to look at it, and they look out the window together.) (Whitney sees the Ankoku Drillers out the window) Whitney: Oh dear. (The Ankoku Drillers look out to the bus.) Keel: There's the brat! Susumu: Is that the Ankoku Drillers? (Areum then dials Correcto on her iPhone X) Areum: Hello, Correcto, I’d like to report the WhitneyGoLucky team is inside the bus. Please capture them! Thanks. (We go back to Whitney and her friends in the bus and later they all get out of the bus) Celeste: Look! Boris: The check in! We're almost there! Kurun: Uh-oh! (They turn and see Correcto pull up in the apartments and proceed to block the check-in) Correcto: Alright, you stupid pathetic wannabes, your lives of being a YouTuber must come to an end… now! O-3: Oh my gosh! We'll need to lock the door! Tokio: Okay! All: 3, 2, 1, Lock the door! (Whitney locks the apartment door and they all check in except for Correcto) Correcto: We lost them. They went into the check-in. Keep an eye out. (The Ankoku Drillers disperse and the island goes back to normal. We then see the shadow of two Roblox Noobs) Roblox Noob #2: Whew! I better tell the other noobs about this! (He dashes off) Roblox #4: Wait for me! (He dashes off as well) Drawing Meadow (Whitney and her friends check in and go in their rooms) (Playtime, It's A Bully, Gotta Sweep, Arts and Crafters, Celeste and Glitchy brush their teeth.) (Baldi checks on his Instagram) Baldi: When is Otocadoll 2 gonna come out? Playtime: I'm not sure Mr. Baldi, I'm waiting for that! (Playtime gets in bed.) Celeste: So, now what? Coach Millenium: I don't want the demon Trauma to terrorize the apartments, even Here School. Celeste: Well, I'm very tired anyway. (Coach Millenium tucks Celeste in bed) Baldi: Well Done, Coach Millenium! Principal of the Thing: Okay, um, let me see here. Okay, so there’s one… two… three… and four. Wait a second. Trauma is gonna assault us and terrorize our school. Why? Baldi: I’m pretty sure that Trauma is not gonna terrorize us. That’s because our game is #1. When we win best Video Game or the Year at the Kids Choice Awards, you start with the nominees, see. Principal of the Thing: I see. If we get ready for bed right now, we do not get nightmares! Baldi: All right then, I think we're all set! Good night everyone. (Gotta Sweep turns off the lights.) (Trauma's footsteps is heard as the Celeste woke up and saw something. Trauma opens the door) Trauma: Baldi! (Celeste gasps in fear hugging Coach Millenium.) Baldi: Oh my gosh, Trauma, why are you in the apartments? Are you gonna terrorize the school? (Trauma laughs) Celeste: Mr. Baldi! Help me! Baldi: I swear to gosh do not terrorize me! Trauma: Swear? You mean swearing? (Baldi gets his ruler out.) Baldi: Enough is enough! What do you're thinking playing at? You made a hate speech against me. You deserve it for terrorizing my school for all time since you attempted to assault me! (Trauma's eyes turn red.) Baldi: Wow! That was great disaster! Trauma: What disaster? (Then it shows a flashback of Trauma pulling the Fire Alarm, then made an earthquake, and then made a fake lockdown.) Trauma: You'll never escape now! (laughs) (Flashback ends.) Trauma: Well you know what!? Try again! Or I will kill you all! Now you need to make a bet with the Devil and King Dice. I doubt that you will die for the rest of your lives. Your death will be caused by demon fire and sharp knives. Baldi: Oh my gosh Franny's Feet is super controversial for it's hostility Abby Hatcher Hip Hop Randy Pillow Pets Nintendo Switch The Fame The Fame Monster Born This Way Artpop Cheek to Cheek Joanne A Star Is Born Winnie The Pooh and the Honey Tree? What? No! More like Beary the Bad and the Lava Tree I'm like TT, Just like TT, tell me that you'll be my baby curse you! Trauma! How dare you talk smack to me and my students! That does it! Get out! Get the heck out! Get the freaking heck out! Get the freaking heck out of here you idiot! Trauma: Hah! You win this time, but next time I see you I will get you! 'Til we meet again... (Trauma gets out of the apartments.) Celeste: Wow! Thank you for saving me! You are my hero. Baldi: You're welcome Celeste, now you can go back to bed if you want. (Celeste hugged him) Principal of the Thing: Wait! How did Trauma talk smack to you? Baldi: Trauma was still going to kill us because of this. I hope we will survive. Principal of the Thing: I think we will survive. Let's go back to bed now. Baldi: Okay. Good night everybody! Don't let the bed bugs and Trauma bite. Playtime: Goodnight Mr. Baldi. Glitchy: Sweet Dreams Coach Millenium: I hope we'll get a good night sleep. It's Not Easy (Rooster starts crowing off-screen.) (Whitney yawns.) Whitney: Good Morning World! Anpanman: How did you sleep last night? Whitney: It was so good! Audrey: I heard that Trauma was in the apartments. Susumu: Yeah, I heard Baldi telling her to get out. Puchi: Trauma is such a terrorizer! Woof! Whitney: That monster! She is a terrorizer anyway! Same with Correcto, Boone Wiseman, Sashi Kobayashi, and even Penn Zero! (Whitney and her friends go down into an elevator and started to eat breakfast.) (Anpanman and Susumu get some scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and biscuits and eat at the table.) Ataru: That apple juice is so good. Whitney: Ataru, I love you so much. Ataru: Love me? ("It's Not Easy" by Hitomi Toyama starts playing.) (Ataru blushes and hugs Whitney.) (Whitney and her friends continue eating breakfast and played video games.) (Then it shows a dream sequence of Whitney and Ataru playing together.) (The Dream Sequence ends.) Melonpanna (off-screen): I'm gonna get some water okay? Alice Angel: Okay Melonpanna. (Song ends.) It's a Trap! (We see the WGL group going to the mall and the music "20XX by Yumemiru Adolescence starts playing.) Ice Cream Cashier: Welcome to Custard Creamery. How may I help you? Whitney: Uh yes, I would like a mint and white chocolate ice cream custard with cookie dough and gummy bears in it, please. Ice Cream Cashier: Okay. Your order will come soon in any minute. Kirrina: Hey Whit? What if we took Stella there? Whitney: She would love it! (The Harvey Girls, Bloogey Boys and their friends enter an indoor playground in the mall.) Lucretia: Hey Audrey, Look up there! Can you see me? Audrey: I can see you! Melvin: Watch out you Butt Sandwich, I'm gonna get in! (Audrey pushes Melvin into the ball pit and then she tackles him.) Melvin: I'm sorry Audrey! Susumu: Hey Puchi. Do you like that fountain? Puchi: Yeah! Me, Juno, Snowy and Pachee are enjoying it! Woof! (Pachee meows quietly.) Wataru: Yeah Pachee, you love that fountain! Do you. Kea: Hey Snowy, I would like to explore the jungle. (Snowy shrugs.) Anna: The fountain looks very fun! There are coins in the fountain. Ataru: Usagi, do you want to get in? (Usagi gets in the fountain.) Tony: I'm sure they are all enjoying the party. Sheeta: I sure admit, Tony. Ranka: Have you seen the Harvey Girls? And what about Richie Rich? Taiyo: They went to the playground. Bobby: Do you want to get anything from Rough Rider's Chicken? Lotta: I will write it down on the list that you want it on my phone. Jyo: Okay. Syu: I'll just have a strawberry milkshake. (Lotta dashes off to Rough Rider's Chicken.) Dr. Z: So Whitney, do you love your custard so much? Whitney: I knew it! I love it! Dot: I don't want to see and gross stuff on the carpet anyway, but alright! Best luck to me! (Dot jumps into the ball pit.) Ai: Have you seen Sunny and Lyrica? Gerald: They are at GameStop looking for amazing games. Possibly Otocadoll 2? Seina: Thanks for that. (Seina walks off to GameStop to find Sunny and Lyrica.) Richie Rich: So girls, what game did you find? Sunny: There is Kira Kira Pop Princess. Audrey: My sister Zoe is not interested in that game. She thinks about Penn Zero. Anpanman: I hate Penn Zero so much with a burning passion. Baikinman: Me too! Frufru: I'm sure that we will love to the Great Wolf Lodge someday Calen: Maybe we can do that. Tokio: I agree with Calen. Whitney: Alright everybody! We're gonna get exploring in the park! Mirei: Let's get going. (Whitney and her friends exit the mall and go to the park.) ("It's A Trap" by Osamu Shoji starts playing.) (Whitney and her friends walk out into the jungle.) Dot: You see, the jungle is too dangerous for us. We will be safer in the apartments. Currypanman: I knew it! Tiny: What if we all got bit by rattlesnakes or stung like scorpions, then we would all die! Shokupanman: We're not gonna die! Dokin Chan: Hey Shokupanman, I love you. (Baikinman facepalms.) Shokupanman: I love you too Dokin-Chan Audrey: What is that? (Audrey was about to touch something dangerous.) Whitney: NO! (Whitney grabs Audrey's hand.) Whitney: Audrey, do you know what that is? Anpanman: I'm gonna explain this is a demon trap. We're so dead! (Whitney and all of her friends fall into the trap and they get locked up in a cell.) All: GAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! Whitney: CRAP!!! (Whitney and her friends see dead skeletons in other cells and there was blood splatters everywhere.) Kurun: This is a scary place! Baldi: There is a way out! (Gets his ruler out.) (Baldi slaps the cell with a ruler and his ruler breaks.) Baldi: God dammit! That didn't work at all! Square: Why don't you dash through it? Pentagon: Let me try it out.... (Pentagon dashes through the cell but it failed when he hit his head.) Pentagon: Ouch! There goes my head! That doesn't work! Correcto: That's right! All: Correcto! Correcto: Since you are all bad characters, I will frickin' force you to watch... (The camera zooms into Correcto's small mouth.) Correcto: PENN ZERO: PART-TIME HERO!!!!! (laughs.) Whitney: Oh crap! Penn Zero: You're in big trouble! (to Whitney's disgust) Titties, titties, titties! Boone Wiseman: Yeah you cringy morons! Sashi Kobayashi: You're already punished! (Penn Zero grabs a TV.) (Whitney shoots the TV with her AK-47.) Penn Zero: WhitneyGoLucky, you bastard! How dare you destroy my TV! That does it, you're so grounded forever! Whitney: Aha! You can't ground me! Grounded threats do not work on me or my friends! Because you are the worst Disney XD character ever! Correcto: You blew it! CringyGoLucky! Now to put some frickin''' pepper spray in your mouth!'' Whitney: What mouth? Your frickin' mouth is smaller than the future! (SUPA HOT OOOOOOHHH Plays.) Baldi: Nice roast! Correcto: Alright, this is ri-goddamn-diculous. Kill them! (Playtime cuts her jumprope with safety scissors and holds the jumprope string with her hands and hits Correcto's face.) Baldi: Wow! Playtime! That's a new weapon! Playtime: You guessed it! Correcto: What the hell?! No, this is impossible! (Audrey puts hot sauce in Correcto's mouth and Frufru throws pepper spray into Correcto's mouth.) Correcto: It's so hot it's so hot it's so hot ouch ouch ouch ouch! (An off-screen car breaks into Correcto's lair.) Correcto: What was that?! Ah, son of a bitch! Clarence (off-screen): We're here to save you! Jeff: Alright! Harvey Girls, get in Clarence's new car! Lotta: Okay! Sumo: We got a Lamborghini! (Clarence and Jeff grab Correcto's key and unlocks the cell and Whitney and her friends escape while the Harvey Girls get in the Lamborghini.) ("Ridin' Dirty" by Chamillionaire starts playing.) Correcto's minions: Uh.....Correcto? (Correcto looks at Clarence, Jeff, Sumo and the Harvey Girls.) ("Ridin' Dirty" by Chamillionaire starts playing while Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Lotta, Audrey and Dot get in a Lamborghini and gives Correcto a thumbs down and drives away) Correcto: No! Why would Whitney and her friends escape like this!? End of Story! Correcto's minions: Calm down Correcto, you will still find a way to kidnap those nasty pricks. Lotta: Clarence, thank you for saving Whitney and all of my friends, you are my hero! Clarence: You're welcome Little Lotta. Lotta: It's OK to call me that....but you're cute! Audrey: Correcto, I swear to God if you call me a butt sandwich, I will go bullcrap because of this! (The Bloogey Boys shoot ooze, spitballs and boogers into Correcto's face.) Correcto: WHAT THE HELL!? Whitney: SO LONG SUCKER!! (laughs) Correcto: Damn that bastard! Vaporwave Love Syndrome (Whitney and her friends go to the amusement park.) (The Amusement park music from Tomodachi Life starts playing.) Whitney: It's not Disneyland, It's not Six Flags, or either Legoland or Universal Studios, Guess it! Sumo: It's Leisure Island! Whitney: YOU ANSWERED IT! WOOHOOOO!!!!!! (Whitney gives Sumo a double High Five.) Jeff: I wonder if they have Money Broom at the Leisure Island arcade. Dot: Marie Curie has been to that amusement park before. Audrey: This is a hundred times MARIE CURIE POSTED IT ON HER INSTAGRAM! Whitney: Lotta, do you have your Rainbow Bazooka, if you see Correcto, blast it! Lotta: OK! Clarence: Lotta, I love you. (Vaporwave music starts playing.) (Clarence looks at Lotta romantically.) (Lotta kisses Clarence in the cheek.) Clarence: She loves me! (Jeff, Sumo, Audrey, Richie and Dot facepalm.) (The music ends when the Ferris Wheel stops, then Whitney and her friends get off the Ferris Wheel.) Ferris Wheel Announcer: Welcome back. Please watch your step as you exit the ride. And enjoy your fun time, only at Leisure Island. Audrey: Leisure Island Ice Cream is a far cry from mint, strawberry and white chocolate. Even the jerk raccoons don't want it, and they'll steal anything. (Whitney and her friends go to the Leisure Island Arcade.) (They Harvey Girls get the Horn-A-Corns plushies while they are playing a crane machine that has Horn-A-Corn plushies.) Audrey: Now to get back to getting our Horn-A-Corns plushies. ''(Looks to see some random Miis there.) ''Where's Sea Tea? (Lotta looks at Cuphead, Mugman and Cala Maria.) Money Broom Arcade Cabinet: Winner Winner Winner! Sea Tea: Yes! I did it! I finally got.... (Sea Tea brings in her 5000 tickets that she won.) All: 5000 Tickets!? Richie: You're so lucky! (Jeff looks at his laser pointer that he got from Pizza Swamp.) Jeff: My laser pointer still works. Clarence: I got my Disco Ball from Pizza Swamp, and also, I became a Cosmic Commander in the Laser Tag. Lotta: I would love to see! Anpanman: Would you want to play in The Groove 2 with me? Susumu: Yes please! Puchi: I'm gonna watch him! Woof! (Dot plays Money Broom.) (Dot adds a token in.) Money Broom Arcade Cabinet: Money Broom! Cuphead: We are sexy! Mugman: We are sexy bitches, yes! Dot: Alright, this is ridiculous. Well, looks like I'm not playing this game anymore. リサフランク420 / 現代のコンピュー (MIDI Cover) (Shokupanman, Currypanman, Melonpanna, Rollpanna, Creampanda, Pumpkinpanna, Anna, Juno, Ataru, Usagi, Taizo, Dr. Z, Jyo, Syu, Masuyo, Taiyo and Holinger-Z watch Anpanman, Susumu and Puchi play In The Groove 2.) Susumu: I love this game! So much I can dance to the songs! Anpanman: And we finally finished the final stage! Circle: Good Job Anpanman! Klonoa: Susumu, you are so great at this! Puchi: What frickin' rank did you get? Woof! Anpanman: We got A's! WOOHOO! Whitney: Okay you guys, let's head to the ticket station. (Whitney and her friends add all the 5000 tickets in the ticket station.) (Whitney presses the Print Button.) (The ticket receipt comes out.) Whitney: To the prizes! (They all dash off.) Whitney: They have.... Audrey: A TURTLE PILLOW PET! Celeste: Are you sure you wanted to get that!? Audrey: Yeah! Shokupanman: It's 400 tickets! Dokin Chan: What is 5000 - 400? Dot: 4,600 Shokupanman: Dot, you're amazing! (After Whitney and her friends spend 5000 tickets on the stuff they wanted, they went to go on all the rides, but they went on Screamin' 101.) Screamin' 101 Announcer: Welcome to Screamin' 101. Please watch your step as you enter in, fasten your seatbelts and be safe. Thank you, and enjoy your ride. Baikinman: OH YEAH! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN! Melvin: I know it's gonna be fun but cringeworthy with Baikinman on that ride. Also, blame Mr. Hay's fault for not making Jenny and Wendy the Good Little Witch in Harvey Girls Forever! Season 5! Fredo: Dude! Jenny: Melvin, your fourth wall breaking is off the chance! Wendy: Yeah, you're gonna make it worse if you break the 4th wall! Casper: I agree with Wendy! Melvin: Sorry Fredo, Sorry Jenny, Casper, and Wendy! I wish I brought Billy on this ride. Baikinman: Why would you bring Billy the freaking skunk on this ride!? He's pointless and he can spray the whole world with disgusting and stinky skunk spray! Anpanman: Yeah! Melvin: We're all going up you soggy old handballs who don't have Snapchat! (laughs) Audrey: It's not funny you square cafeteria pizza! Melvin: Lousy field trip buddies! Anpanman: You still can't tie your frickin' shoes! Baikinman: Shut up! This arguing is making me sick! Melvin: You're an... ASS-'' (Anpanman covers Melvin's mouth.) ''Hmmm?! Anpanman: You shouldn't say that to Audrey, man. Susumu: We're about to go down. (The Camera pans to Penn Zero, Sashi, Boone and the Ankoku Drillers watching Whitney and her friends on the Screamin' 101 Roller Coaster ride.) Whitney: WOOHOO!!!!! Sashi: Those bastards on the Screamin' 101 ride! (Whitney and her friends exit the Screamin' 101 ride.) Penn Zero: (sighs) StupidGoLucky, I heard your screaming. (Audrey punches Penn Zero.) Audrey: I'm gonna smash your brains! Whitney: You said it! Penn Zero: (to himself) How did they... (Whitney and her friends dash offscreen to escape from Leisure Island and got into the jungle.) (Penn Zero, Boone, Sashi and the Ankoku Drillers see a letter from Whitney.) (Penn reads the letter that says "We just left. So long, haters! Signed, Whitney Larson.") Penn Zero: Ah great! Now what are we gonna do? Resonance Whitney: What was your least favorite memory of 2019? Audrey: I miss playing with Hopscotch. (Flashback from a Harvey Girls Forever! episode "Weekend at Audrey's" is shown.) Audrey: No, Lotta! Granslappy was right. I'm the terrible cuddleature owner. (Audrey starts crying.) Audrey: Hopscotch and I were butt-bouncing and then he was like... (Audrey gets crazy and acts like Hopscotch.) Audrey: And I tried to fix him, but he fell off the table. (Flashback ends.) Whitney: Oh God! I feel so bad for him! Funknitium-99 Audrey: A Concert Hall! Lotta: I Hope Crush4U will perform there! Kokin Chan: Nailed it! Waiting Oneshot Otto Croy ("Why Don't You Relax?" by 9Nine starts playing.) Dot: Time to fly, Dotcopter. Cuba: Square, keep an eye on Nalla! Square: Alright! Susumu: Get in the Horicopter if you'd like or go to Taiyo's Chopper. What's Going On?! (Part 1) Baldi: Alright, all set. I'll go set up the bear traps. Coach Millenium, I want you to keep the students safe. Go out into the jungle and find the Ankoku Drillers!, then bring them back to punish them. Alright, go for it. Coach Millenium: At once, Mr. Baldi! (The Ankoku Drillers' theme starts playing.) (We see the Ankoku Drillers in the jungle.) Keel: The coast is clear! Areum: (sighs) I can’t believe this. It’s so much more crowded here in the city than in the forest! The city, which was populated by so many humans, is more popular than the rainforest, which was populated by so many animals. Eguri: It certainly is considering we have only been here a few times before. (Tiara squawks.) Axel: Look! There she is! Keel: That pricky jumprope girl! Kowars: Now let's go. (They walk past the palm trees at the caves and they stopped at a resting place to find Playtime.) Playtime: Let's Play! Keel: Oh shoot! Come on honey, let's get out of here! Areum: Good Idea Baby Cakes! (Keel and Areum dash off.) Axel: What the hell?! How did that jumprope girl find us? (Taki squeals.) Playtime: Ready? Go! 1! 2! 3! Kowars: Yeah! We'll see about that! (Keel and Areum keep running.) Principal of the Thing: No running in the halls! (Keel and Areum continue running) (The Ankoku Drillers' theme stops.) Baldi: Aha! I found you! Keel: Oh my gosh! Baldi Baldimore, you idiot! How did you find us!? Baldi: Guess what!? You've got math homework you need to do! Areum: Wait! What? Baldi: Not you Areum! Keel needs to do his homework! ''(Keel stares at Baldi.) ''What do you think I look like!? Keel: No! Who the hell do I look like? Baldi: Randy Cunningham! Do your math, now! Keel: Fine! I've seen Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja and I loved that show! I'll still do my stupid math! (The "You Can Think Pad" music from Baldi's Basics plays.) Baldi: Problem 1! 4 plus 2 equals... Keel: Six!? Baldi: Aha, you got it! Problem 2! 5 plus 5 equals... Keel: Ten... Baldi: Good one! Problem 3! Keel: What the hell!? Baldi: (LOUD STATIC)' plus '(LOUD STATIC)' times '(LOUD STATIC)' equals.... Keel: Ah crap! This is so hard! I'll do 82! (Keel types in 82 and presses Enter on the You Can Think Pad.) (Music stops.) (Baldi gets angry.) ("What's Going On!? Part 1" starts playing.) (Keel and Areum hear a slap from Baldi's ruler and they run from him.) (Baldi comes in with his ruler.) Axel: What I still need to do is... (Axel's stomach growls.) I'm so hungry! Baldi: ''Fus Ro DAHHH!... ''(Kicks Kowars into a ditch.) (Kowars screams as he falls into a ditch.) Axel: Don't worry Kowars! I'll save you! (Taki squeals.) Playtime: 4! Wow! That's great! Let's play again, sometime soon. ''(Kicks Axel into a ditch.) (Axel screams as he falls into the ditch.) Eguri: ''Axel! I'm gonna save you! 1st Prize: I am coming; ready or not, here I come. (Playtime rides on 1st Prize as he jumps off of him and kicks Tiara down a cliff.) (Tiara squawks and screeches.) Eguri: Tiara! Gotta Sweep: '''''LOOKS LIKE IT'S SWEEPIN' TIME! Eguri: Uh oh! Gotta Sweep: GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP! Eguri: Well, I will find a better place since we came along. (Gotta Sweep pushes Eguri off a cliff.) (Eguri screams as she falls.) Principal of the Thing: Well there she goes! Eguri: Tiara? ''(Looks at Tiara stuck in the vines, then she gets her out of the vines.) Oh My gosh! You're alright sweetie! I miss my baby!'' Keel: Maybe we should go back to where we started. Areum: That's true, but Baldi is probably over there already, along with his friends, and they blocked the paths. (We pan to Baldi and his friends blocking the paths) Baldi: You're so dead! Principal of the Thing: We can't actually find them at the moment. (We pan back to Keel and Areum) Keel: Wait, what? Really? Areum: Yes, really. How are we going to get home now? (Baldi slaps his ruler, injures Areum and kicks her and she screams.) (Baldi comes up to Keel.) Keel: Okay! So what seems to be the problem Honey!? (Baldi slaps his ruler on Keel.) (Keel screams while he falls off the cliff.) (Baldi watches Keel go off the cliff, as the screen fades to black.) Correcto and Her Minions' Foiled Plan (aka What's Going On?! (Part 1.5)) (The black screen cuts to Correcto in her lair with her minions.) Correcto: I told you we shouldn't have gone the wrong way around! I told you, goddammit! Penn Zero: You're right! We just fell over! Now we had to go the other way! Correcto: Oh yeah. Sorry about that. Anyways, Why don't we make up a foiled plan! Stalin Usher II: What is it!? Boone Wiseman: I wanna see the plan! Sashi Kobayashi: What can it be? Chevron: I want to see what the plan will look like! Correcto: Well, okay then. Whatever you say, Chevy. (Chevron rolls her eyes.) Trauma: We will see about that! Correcto: Well okay then! (Correcto thinks up a plan.) Correcto: Why don't we just give one of Whitney's friends... Penn Zero: What can it be? (Penn Zero and Sashi Kobayashi look back and then looked away to look at Tyler Bowman and Jennifer Shope.) Correcto: A Brutal Punishment Day, which will certainly end up with death. Penn Zero: Great idea! Let's do this. Let's have a good deadly brutal zap today! Boone and Sashi: Okay! Tyler Bowman: Alright! Let's find them first! (They get out of the lair.) Kevin Reynolds: What the? Where did they go? Jennifer Shope: The sons of bitches. I can't see them. They're gone! Theodore Roachmont: Let's keep looking... Maybe they're at the department store. We just have to keep on trying. Luciko: Sure thing! Trauma: Right away. Correcto: Alright! Everyone, let's move, move, move, move, move! Awkward Meeting (We then see the outlines of The Devil and King Dice in their Casino.) Whiskey: Cuphead and Mugman should pay the debt! Martini: Same with Ms. Chalice! (King Dice checks on his Instagram account.) Rum: What about Medina!? Chips Bettigan: Huh? Medina Magnolia? She's Mugman's stupid cousin! (Mr. Chimes shrugs.) Mr. Wheezy: Even Camellia Chamomile! Or Baroness Von Bon Bon, Hilda Berg, Ribby and Croaks, Cala Maria. Even the brat! Sea Tea! Whiskey, Martini, and Rum: Sea Tea? (Hopus Pocus facepalms.) Pirouletta: Hey, you guys! King Dice: Pirouletta, oh, thank goodness it’s you. I thought you came back to steal Sea Tea's soul. Anyway, it’s so good to see you. So, how’s that new workout that we recreate for you many weeks ago? Pirouletta: Oh, it was so hilarious! I just love it! Thanks for the Ballet Manual that you recreated, guys. King Dice: You're welcome, Sadie. It's our pleasure. Oh hey, does anybody know how to get us to Delmiino Island? (A helicopter appears) The Devil: Now that's what I call a flight. (They all gasp) Mangosteen: Dice, I'm so glad to see you here. So, how did you get here? King Dice: Well, Correcto told me earlier about what happened. Then, I came to find you again and here I am… in the alley. Chips Bettigan: Okay. Well, is there a way to get to the island without getting defeated by Cuphead and Mugman? (The Devil facepalms.) Mr. Wheezy: Okay, now to make a very long story short, the brats found out and they caught us doing some bad things with Correcto. We got cringeworthy power. King Dice: Ain't that a pip! You think you're just gonna ankle on over to Delmiino Island? Well that ain't how it works, genius. You ain't goin' nowhere 'til you finish up here! That means givin' them debtors their medicine. Same with my arch nemesis: The Coachman of Pleasure Island! Mangosteen: Hmmmm, sure thing, and what are they? The Devil: Shut up 8 Ball! (SUPA HOT OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH plays.) Phear Lap: Sup, guys! King Dice: Anyways, you're on the right track. Just keep going to the island should be right there. So clever, so dapper, ya betta' believe this dice is loaded in the helicopter. Hi-de-ho! The Devil: Yes. That's a great idea! Thanks for the directions! King Dice: My pleasure. The Devil Okay guys, let's go to the woods! Onward and southward! (They get into a helicopter.) (King Dice winks and eats the camera off-screen.) The Devil (off-screen): Dice! What the hell did I tell you about eating the cameras?! Those are expensive, you bastard! What's Going On?! (Part 2) (We see Cala Maria walking in the jungle while trying to get to the apartments.) (Luciko sings her song "Play of the Dark Moon".) (The song ends.) Luciko: That was a very intense adventure in the big city. Wasn't it, Mermaid Lady? Cala Maria: I guess so. It was fun though, and we saw Sadie there again. Yeah, it was fun... and, well, intense at times. Luciko: (laughs) You're right. Cala Maria: I'm just a couple of blocks away from here. We just… have to keep on walking… through the rainforest, until we find a way back. (We then pan up towards the inside of a large palm tree where we see Cala Maria's daughter, Sea Tea, who is sitting on top of a branch and using her binoculars while she's spying on her mom. Cala Maria then stopped, and her eye pupils then she turned around to look at Sea Tea.) Cala Maria: Sea Tea? Luciko: Mermaid? You okay over here? Cala Maria: Don't call me mermaid, Demon Girl! Luciko: Ooooookay? Luciko: Whaaaaat? Tiny: Hmmmm, that reminds me of my demon form from… Ruffspringa, the 2b fifth episode of “Harvey Girls Forever!” Season 3. Sea Tea: Wait a second! Tiny, did you break the fourth wall? Tiny: Wait... uh oh. I just broke the fourth wall. Someone made me do it. Okay, let's pretend that never happen... Sea Tea: Okay. Cala Maria: Oh... my... gosh! Stop looking at me like that!! (Sea Tea drops Cala Maria's phone and landed carefully on the ground) Luciko: Holy crap! (Cala grabbed Luciko's lips to silence her.) Cala Maria: Whoa, hold on, Lu! Not in front of the teenagers! Even the WGL fans! Please don’t use foul language in front of the teenagers, Luciko. You’re making this a very bad example by putting foul language on a PG-13 film like the one we’re in right now. Luciko: Whatever, you do nothing bitch! Cala Maria: Alright, this is ri-goddamn-diculous. (Luciko takes a slow look at Cala's iPhone X.) Luciko: Fancy! (Luciko snatches Cala's phone and starts running off.) Night Break A Single Horror Chaos What's Going On?! (Part 3) Game Over Movement Proposition Crazy for Love Dreams Lotta, Audrey and Dot Sea Shanty2 Fluffing a Duck Lotta (off-screen): Rolled Thai ices? More like Nice's! ("Fake & True" by TWICE starts playing.) (Whitney and her friends see Lotta wearing her received new outfit from Thailand.) Monkeys Spinning Monkeys Scheming Weasel The Builder Sand Castle Welcome to Nightmares Cool Blast Awakening Dreams Hold Me In The Shadow/End Credits (The first part of the credits begin playing, with the music "Hold Me In The Shadow" by Hitomi Toyama. After the first part of the credits were finished, we see the text "One Year Later..." fade in on a black background. After the text fades out, we see a house that is right next to the Holiday Inn. We then fade into the inside of Uncle Jam's Bakery. Inside, we see a picture of Shokupanman and Dokin Chan on their wedding day.) Shokupanman (off-screen): Hey kids, daddy's home! (The camera then goes to the right, and we see Shokupanman and Dokin Chan's kids bouncing on the baby crib) Shokupanman & Dokin Chan's Kids: Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Baikinman: I knew it! Anyways, roll the credits! (Suddenly, the film stops and it cuts to the black background) Anpanman (off-screen): I heard that! Baikinman (off-screen): Sorry! (The scrolling credits began playing, with the music "Chan Chaka Chan Chan" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu playing. After the credits finished, we fade into Whitney at her room, where we still see Whitney going on her laptop. Suddenly, she got on YouTube.) Whitney: Hmm, looks like I'm about to upload a new video. (She looked at the camera and shrugged) Whitney: Oh well, Let's see what we got. (So, she checked on her channel, she found out that she got 1,000,000 subscribers) Whitney: That's so freaking amazing. Well, my work here... is done. (Whitney sees her Gold YouTube Play Button in a package and opens it) Whitney: Thank you guys for watching and I hope you subscribe to my channel! Follow me on Instagram and TikTok as well! Thank you for watching this great movie! See you on the next video! (After she finished talking to the audience, she waved at the audience goodbye. The scene then fades to black, ending the movie) (Shows the Crossover Films Co., Ltd and GoAnimate Studios logo. Closing variant with the text "Released by Crossover Films Co., Ltd, A Siemens Company.") (Fades to black.) Category:Transcripts